Motivations for this invention are the many neurological, trauma, and cognitive stress conditions that can alter motor control and cognitive state and therefore alter speech production and other sensorimotor activities by influencing the characteristics of the vocal source, tract, and prosodics, as well as other motor components. Early, accurate detection of such conditions aid in possible intervention and rehabilitation. Thus, simple noninvasive biomarkers are desired for determining severity. Recently, there have been significant efforts in the use of vocal biomarkers [3]-[9]. Features may be extracted from speech and compared to a library of such features for various disorders to diagnose or predict severity of the disorder.